How do you eat your Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup?
by MSkyDragons
Summary: Remember those How do you eat your Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup? commercials... Now the cast of Trigun eat Reese's candy in random, strange, and really funny ways! Final Chapter Added Complete
1. Vash

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, or Reese's Pieces peanut butter cups candy things…

Do you remember those old Reese's Pieces commercials? Where they had random people or things eat the Reese's Pieces Peanut Butter Cups in strange, unusual, and humorous ways?

Well, that's what this fanfiction is about! Vash and random Trigun character eat Reese's Pieces Peanut Butter Cups in weird ways! HA HA!

***********************

*The Reese's Pieces person is walking around Gunsmoke looking for people to try eating the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups…*

***Person number 1:  Vash the Stampede ***

Reese's Person: *Hands Vash the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup*

Vash*smiles*: Oh! Food!

*Vash throws the Peanut Butter Cup into the air, draws out his gun, and shoots a hole straight through the thing*

*Vash catches the Peanut Butter Cup as it falls from the sky*

*short pause*

Reese's Person *astonished* : Why did you do that?

Vash *holds the Reese's up* *does a goofy grin* 

Vash  ^__^   :  Donut!

*Vash then swallows the Donut shaped Reese's Pieces candy whole*

Vash ^ o ^ :  Yum!!!

********************************

How do you eat _your Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? _

Next episode: Legato!


	2. Legato

***********************

*The Reese's Pieces person is walking around looking for more people to try eating the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups…*

***Person number 2:  Legato ***

Reese's Person: *Hands Legato the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup*

Legato*evil smile*

*Legato uses his mind powers to levitate the Peanut Butter Cup into the air, vaporizing it into a gazillion pieces *

*Legato then eats the pieces by…sprinkling them over his hotdog*

Reese's Person *in shock*

*Legato starts eating his chocolate-peanut butter-covered-hotdog*

Reese's Person *decides to try to run away*

*Legato finishes his chocolate hotdog, then uses his "Jedi-like-powers" to force Reese's Pieces Man to give him all of the candy Peanut Butter Cups that he had. (Which was like 50!) *

********************************

How do you eat _your Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? _

Next episode: Milly!


	3. Milly

***********************

*The Reese's Pieces person had to go to back to the store to get more candy after Legato ate it all, then Reese's Pieces person continued looking for people to give out more Peanut Butter Cups…*

***Person number 3:  Milly ***

Reese's Person: *Hands Milly the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup*

Milly *looks at the candy for a second* : Does it come in pudding flavor?

Reese's Person O_o : "no."

*Milly looks sad for a second*

*long pause*

Milly *gets great idea* : Hold on a second! *she runs off somewhere*

*Milly comes back with a blender and a stack of pudding cups*

*Milly takes blender, tosses in 5 pudding cups and the 1 peanut butter cup!*

blender: *blend* *blend* *blend*

Reese's Pieces Person: o_O

*Milly then dumps out the 'concoction' and gobbles it up*

******

Later…

Reese's Pieces Person: O_o : *thinks: "I need a new job"*  -_-  

********************************

How do you eat _your Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? _

Next episode: Wolfwood!


	4. Wolfwood

***********************

*Because of the strange stuff that happened to the Reese's Pieces man, he decided to quit his job and try to have a calm peaceful life…but he, having terribly bad luck, ran into Knives and got barbequed*

*so, the company sent out Reese's Dude *

*Reese's Dude now wanders around looking for people to try eating the Peanut Butter Cups*

***Person number 4:  Wolfwood ***

Reese's Dude: *Hands Wolfwood the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup*

Wolfwood *stares at the candy for awhile*

*long pause*

Wolfwood *stares back at the dude*

*long pause*

Reese's Dude *getting impatient*: "Are you _ever_ going to eat that?"

Wolfwood *thinks for a second, then proceeds to squish and shape the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup into the shape of a cross*

Reese's Dude *extremely confused by this*: Huh?

Wolfwood *hands the dude the cross shaped candy* : "May God be with you…go to church sometime…"

*Wolfwood smiles then walks off*

Reese's Dude *speechless*

******

Later…

Reese's Pieces Dude is inspired to give all the remaining candies to the starving children of the world…

********************************

How do you eat _your Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? _

Next episode: Knives!


	5. Knives

***********************

*Because Reese's Dude gave away all the Reese Pieces candy to the starving children, he was almost fired, but instead his pay was cut to 0.01$$  (Reese's Dude: "Awww, man")*

*so, Reese's Dude is sent back to the store to get more Reese's Pieces Peanut Butter Cups*

*Reese's Dude now heads out to look around for other people to try eating the Peanut Butter Cups*

***Person number 5:  Knives ***

Reese's Dude: *Walks up to Knives's house/hideout/whatever & rings doorbell*

Doorbell: *ding*

*pause*

Doorbell: *ding* *ding*

*long pause*

Reese's Dude *getting impatient*

Doorbell: *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding* *ding*

*suddenly the door opens*

Reese's Dude*looks up & sees a tall blonde man*: "Hello, sir! Would you like to try—"

*Knives takes his gun & points it at the guy*

Reese's Dude  O_o : "—… some… Reese's…—"

*cocks gun*

Reese's Dude O_O: "—can…dy?"

*an extremely short pause*

Gun: *BOOM*

Reese's Dude: X_X

Knives*evil smile*: "Nope."

*Knives walks back into his fortress*

******

A Little Later…

*Legato was walking past the front door…*

Legato: "I… smell… chocolate… "

*Legato runs to get the candy from the dead guy*

Knives: "No. Legato."

*Legato stops*

Knives: "If you eat any more of that spider candy, I'll make you run laps around the planet!!!"

Legato*sigh*: "Yes, mastah…" 

*****

Even Later On…

When all the Gung Ho Guns are asleep, and no ones watching, Knives goes outside to get the candy from the dead guy.

*Knives takes the bag of candy and dumps it on a table*

Knives*evil glare*: "Hmmmmm…"

*some time passes*

*All the Reese's Pieces Candy is now laid out all over the table, each piece (somehow) perfectly shaped into tiny spiders*

Knives: "Bwa! HA HA HA!"

*Knives pulls out a huge mallet…

… and proceeds to smash them all… one by one*

Knives*evil laughter*: "BWA HA! HA! Take _THAT_, spiders!!!"

********************************

How do you eat (or completely destroy)  _your Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? _

Next episode: Meryl!


	6. Meryl

***********************

*Now that Reese's Dude X_X  is deader than dead (thanks to Knives), the Reese's People had to find a new employee to send out to get people to eat Reese's Peanut Butter Cups*

*so, Reese's Girl was hired and put on the job*

*And so, Reese's Girl heads out to seek people who like eating free candy*

***Person number 6:  Meryl ***

Reese's Girl: *Is walking through some random desert town*

Meryl:*Is sitting on a bench, typing furiously with one hand while sipping coffee held in the other hand*

*Reese's Girl looks around and notices Meryl*

Reese's Girl*smiles*: "HI THERE!"

Meryl*startled*: "AAaHhh!" *causes her to spill some coffee* "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

*half the coffee ends up all over her new typewriter*

Meryl o *really mad, like popping blood vessels mad*

Meryl: "NO! I've spent 3 months typing that report! Now it's TOTALLY RUINED!"

Reese's Girl*oblivious*: "So… would you like to try some Reese's Pieces Candy?"

*pause*

Meryl O_O : "…"

*pause*

Meryl _: "…"

*Meryl does a super powered Xena scream followed by a high flying tackle*

Meryl: "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

*tackle* *choke* *shake*

*Meryl had Reese's Girl by the throat*

*shake*

*shake*

*shake* Reese's Girl: "—some…—"

*shake*: "—body…hel—"

*shake*: "—p…me—"

*shake*: "—ee… eeeeee…!!!"

 *luckily for Reese's Girl, Milly was just now getting back from pudding shopping*

*Milly walks over*

Milly*smile*: "Oh, Meryl. You really should stop that, now. It's not good for your blood-pressure."

*pause*

Milly*still smiles*

Meryl*finally lets go of Reese's Girl*: "Eerr… sorry about that. I don't know what came over me…"

Milly*smiles*: "How about some chocolate to make you feel better?"

*gets a Reese's out of Reese's Girl's candy sample bag*

*hands candy to Meryl*

Meryl: "Um, sure… whatever"

*Meryl tosses the candy into her coffee*

Chocolate: *melt* *melt* *melt*

*Meryl then goes back to her typing and (chocolate) coffee drinking*

Reese's Girl *dazed and confused*: "Uh, huh…"

Reese's Girl*to Milly*: "Maybe _you_ should have my_ job…"_

*Reese's Girl tosses Milly her 'my name is' tag & dashes off into the sunset*

********************************

How do you eat _your Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? _

Next episode: Zazie the Beast!


	7. Zazie

***********************

*Last episode, Reese's Girl was last seen running off through the desert into the sunset*

*But, that was not the end of Reese's Girl… She finally came to her senses & decided to continue on with her job, since she still had the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups sample bag of candy*

*But now, Reese's Girl is lost in the desert…*

***Person number 7:  Zazie ***

Reese's Girl: *Is hopeless wandering through the desert totally lost*

*she spots someone off into the distance*

Reese's Girl: "HEY! Hey you…"

*Reese's Girl runs up to the person & sees that it's just a little boy*

Reese's Girl: "Awww, hello there little boy… Why are you in the desert all by yourself?"

Zazie *evil glare*: "…"

Reese's Girl: "Do you know where the nearest town might be?"

Zazie *frowns*: "…"

Reese's Girl *sigh*

*pause*

Reese's Girl: "Want a free sample of candy?"

*holds out the sample bag*

Zazie*grabs a candy & stuffs it in his mouth*: "*munch* *munch* *munch*…"

Reese's Girl: "Now would you tell me where—"

Zazie*doesn't let her finish the sentence*: "More."

Reese's Girl*blinks*: "I'm sorry but it's only one sample per person."

Zazie: "More!"

Reese's Girl*pats Zazie on the head*: "I'm sorry honey, but, no."

*long pause*

Zazie*gets idea*

*Zazie points in some random direction*

Zazie*looks horrified*: "AHHHH!!! SANDWORM!!!"

Reese's Girl*whirls her head around*: "WHERE!?!"

*Zazie grabs a candy from the bag & stuffs it in his mouth*

Reese's Girl*confused*: "But, I didn't see any—"

Zazie*point in opposite direction*: "SANDWORM!!!"

Reese's Girl*looks*: "Huh!?! WHERE?!"

*Zazie grabs another candy from the bag & eats it*

Reese's Girl*looks back at Zazie*: "Were you making that up?"

Zazie*mouth full of candy*: "*shakes head*"

Zazie*yells*: "AHHHH!!! SANDWORM!"

Reese's Girl*looks straight at Zazie*: "I don't believe you…"

*sand shimmers, rumbles*

Reese's Girl: "Don't you know what happened in the story 'The Boy Who Cried Sandworm'"

*pause*

Zazie: "Yeah, THIS!

*a sandworm pops out of the sand behind Reese's Girl & swallows her up*

*all that was left of her was the candy bag*

Zazie*evil laughter*: "Heh, heh heh!"

*the sandworm moves over to Zazie*

Zazie*pats sandworm*: "Yeah, that's a good sandworm, yes it is!"

Sandworm*opens mouth*: "Roar!"

Zazie: "Oh…alright." *tosses a few candies to the sandworm*

Sandworm: *munch* *munch* *crunch*

*sandworm then disappears into the sand*

Zazie: "*calls another sandworm*"

*Zazie rides the sandworm off through the desert*

********************************

How do you eat _your_ Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? 

Next episode (special): 4 Gung-Ho-Guns & a Tri-funeral


	8. Midvally, Kane, & Chapel

***********************

*In the last exciting episode, yet another Reese's Pieces employee met an unfortunate end….*

*And, due to the fact that all of Reese's Pieces' "give-out-candy" people died within days of being hired… they were understandably having quite a tough time hiring anybody*

*So, during the down time, they decided to hold a triple Tri-funeral for the 3 'dead as doornail' Reese's People, and of course it wouldn't hurt to invite the entire surrounding towns and, of course, give out lots of free candy.*

***People number 8:  special episode: 4 Gung-Ho-Guns & a Tri-funeral ***

*Wolfwood is sitting at a desk at a house or hotel or whatever with Vash and the gang…*

Phone: *ring* *ring*

Wolfwood: "Hello,"

*pause*

Wolfwood: "Yes…uh huh"

*pause*

Wolfwood: "one funeral for 3 people?"

*pause*

Wolfwood: "Yes, of course!"

*pause*

*at this point, Vash, Milly, and Meryl were very curious about the long phone conversation, and had, of course, their ears pressed to the door of the room* 

Wolfwood: "really!?!"

*pause*

Wolfwood: "May I ask the cause of death?"

*long pause*

Wolfwood O_O: "…"

*pause*

Wolfwood: "rrrriiiggghht… goodbye"

*SPLAT!*

*Vash, Meryl, and Milly fall through the door*

Milly: "So, Mr. Priest, who was it?"

Wolfwood: "eh…

Wolfwood: …wrong number…"

*****

*Legato is walking down a street, contemplating on what terrors he can commit today*

*he spies a flyer on the side of the building*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FREE CHOCOLATE CANDY

            A Tri-funeral

           HOSTED BY

               ^^^^^

         ^^ Reese's ^^

        ^^                 ^^

        ^^   Pieces    ^^

          ^^             ^^

               ^^^^^^

  Bring your friends!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legato: "Hmmmmm…"

*comes up with sinister plot*

Legato: "Yummy!"

*he runs back to Knives & Gung-Ho-Guns hideout/whatever*

**********

*Vash and the group walking, on the way to the funeral/chocolate party…*

Vash: "So, Wolfwood…. How was the call a wrong number if you got the job?"

Wolfwood: "Well, they were trying to reach another priest to do the ceremony, but, hey! They happened to call me."

**********

*back at Knivesu's place*

Legato: "Please! Mastah!"

Knives: "no."

Legato: "Please let me go!"

Knives: "no.

Legato: "But, Mastah…all those spiders in one place! Think of it…"

Knives: "Hmmmm…"

Legato: "…"

Knives: "You are _sure_ that this involves NO food?"

Legato: "Yes, mastah! Of course not."

Knives: "Oh, alright… But, take Midvally, Kane, and Chapel to aid in the destruction."

*******

*finally at the funeral at a big church, with huge tables lined up against all the walls filled with none other than stacks of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, (and a few job applications)*

*Wolfwood is at the front talking with the Reese's Head Honcho*

*Vash is poking holes in the Peanut Butter Cups and calling them donuts…*

*… and trying to give the "donut holes" to Meryl*

*Milly is asking for Pudding*

~ meanwhile ~

*Legato dumped Midvally, Kane, and Chapel at the bus stop because he wanted all the chocolate for himself*

*Midvally, Kane, and Chapel ended up catching the band bus of the band that was heading to play at the funeral*

*And then a familiar black cat waltzed across the street*

*the bus flew off the road & everybody died… except the Gung-Ho-Guns…*

*…who became the new band*

******

*The funeral starts*

Wolfwood: "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this…OH Whoops wrong page nevermind…"

Audience: "sigh"

Wolfwood: "So, what can we say about our dear Reese's person, dude, and girl?" (thinks~ 'Don't these people have _real_ names!?!~)

Wolfwood: "ah yes….blah blah blah…"

*later*

"….whose charred remains were found by a tub of barbeque sauce…"

*and later*

"…dude, who led an eventful life, found shot with X's for eyes, and…"

*even later*

"… who in the prime of life, devoured by a sandworm…"

Audience: O_O

*later, later, later*

Wolfwood: "Goodbye. The end."

*The band is cued to play sad music*

*they hear something unexpected….pop goes the weasel!?!*

Everyone turns to see…

Midvally playing his saxophone, using a large Reese's Piece as a horn mute…

Kane sitting at the drums filling out a job application….

And finally Chapel standing with an apple in one hand and a candy in the other… taking one bite of the apple followed by the Peanut butter cup and so on…

Midvally*stops playing for a second and looks at everybody*: "What?"

*********

And so, after everyone leaves…Legato takes all the candy and is about to head back with the other Gung-Ho-Guns, when suddenly…

Midvally: "Wait, where did Kane go?"

~elsewhere~

Reese's Piece's Head Honcho*looking at application*: "Welcome aboard!"

Kane: "…"

********************************

How do you eat _your_ Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? 

Next episode: the Reese's Plant is attacked by a swarm of Kuronekos


	9. Lord Kuroneko

Disclaimer: I still don't own Trigun, plus I don't own the song that appears near the end of this fic.

(A/N: Many thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate it!)

…………………………….

-On the last episode of "How do you eat your Reese's Peanut Butter Cup?", a Tri-funeral was held…Legato got some chocolate…and Kane the Longshot filled out a job application to become the newest employee of the Reese's Pieces Company…-

-What insanity will happen today? …Lets find out! –

…

…

…Number 9:  special episode: ATTACK of the Kuronekos!!!...

…

…

(Kane is being shown around the Reese's Plant, for job training)

(Kane and the Reese's Head Honcho(an old man of about 50) are walking around in a huge metallic building with high walls and lots of conveyer belts and machinery with people running around working)

Head Honcho(points to machine): "…and that's where the candy is made."

Head Honcho(speaks in deep southern accent): "Isn't that cool, _boy_?"

Kane: " … "

Head Honcho(makes face): "Speak up, _boy_! I can't hear ya!"

Kane: " … "

Head Honcho(leans his ear closer to him): "What?!"

Kane: " … "

Head Honcho(frowns a bit; bewildered): "Come on, _boy, _I'll show ya the water cooler."

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Meanwhile

… … … … … … … … … … … …

(In the deepest darkest corner of the deepest darkest alley behind the deepest darkest garbage bin behind the Reese's Plant)

-A dark shadow moves in the deep darkness-

-Sensing something…it pounces on its weak and unsuspecting prey: a single Reese's peanut butter cup-

-It's soft brown fur tingles as it devours the helpless candy-

-It holds the now near-empty wrapper in its paw- **_"…must…have…MORE!"_**__

-Suddenly the small creature dashed back down the alley-way like a bolt of lightning-

**_"I must tell Lord Kuroneko-sama! …he will be pleased with what I have found!"_**

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Elsewhere

… … … … … … … … … … … … 

(Vash, Meryl, Wolfwood, and Milly are all _still _walking back from the tri-funeral since the car they rode there in just broke down)

Meryl: "Well, _that_ was the _strangest_ funeral I've _ever_ been to…"

Wolfwood: "_I'll_ say."

(Wolfwood then looks over to see Vash & Milly bawling like crazy)

Vash(crying): -sniffle- -sniffle-

Wolfwood: "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Vash(crying): "It…was…so SAD!!!"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Wolfwood(rolls his eyes then walks over to Milly who was crying)

Wolfwood(wraps an arm around Milly): "Aww, Big Girl…it's alright…those people are in a better place now…"

Milly(sniffle…sniffle): "…it's not that, Mr. Priest…"

Wolfwood(confused): "Then what's wrong?"

Milly(tears welling up in her eyes): "I… I…"

"I haven't had any pudding in THREE DAYS!!!"

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

(Wolfwood face vaults and he falls over backwards anime style)

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Meanwhile

… … … … … … … … … … … …

-A large black cat is sitting atop a pyramid of boxes in a back alley-way, wearing a crown and waving a stick around like a scepter-

 -in front of this cat are a legion of kittys, some brown and some black, and they numbered almost 20…they were knelt down on their little kitty knees…chanting while doing something like 'the wave'-

…

…

The Nekos(bowing): **_"All hail the great Lord Kuroneko-sama!"_**

The Nekos(raising their arms to the sky): **_"All hail!"_**

The Nekos(bowing): **_"All hail the great Lord Kuroneko-sama!"_**

The Nekos(raising their arms to the sky): **_"All hail!" _**

****

The Nekos(bowing): **_"All hail the great Lord Kuroneko-sama!"_**

The Nekos(raising their arms to the sky): **_"Long live the great Lord Kuroneko-sama!"_**

****

-Atop his great 'throne', Lord Kuroneko-sama smiled a great mischievous smile showing all his great teeth while taking in the sound of the sweet chanting of his subjects-

…

-Suddenly there was a commotion as a small brown neko rushed up to the 'throne room' of the great Lord Kuroneko-sama-

Lord Kuroneko(raising his scepter to silence the nekos): **_"What is the meaning of this disturbance?!"_**

****

BrownNeko(bows nervously, holding out the candy rapping): **_"I bring great news, and a… a gift!"_**

****

Lord Kuroneko(descends the box pyramid and looks at the candy): **_"You disturb my peace to give my some diseased half eaten candy!?!"_**

****

BrownNeko(shakes head furiously): **_"no.. no.. I ... I…"_**

****

Lord Kuroneko(angrily): **_"For this, I sentence you to the 'Death of a Thousand Deaths'!"_**

****

All the nekos: **"GASP!"**

Lord Kuroneko(signals the guard-nekos): **_"Neuter him!"_**

****

All the nekos: **"GASP!" **

BrownNeko(as he is being dragged away by two other kittys): **_"WAIT! PLEASE!"_**

**_"I found a Reese's Plant…a place of infinite chocolate!"_**

**_"…the most delicious in the land!"_**

-Lord Kuroneko stopped and looked back-

**_" …it could all be yours, my Lord!" _**

****

-A mischievous smile came across Lord Kuroneko-sama-

**_" …it could all be yours!"_**

****

-Lord Kuroneko dashed back up his pyramid-

Lord Kuroneko(holding his paws in the air): **_"RELEASE HIM!"_**

****

Lord Kuroneko(smiles to BrownNeko): **_"Tell me more about this…Reese's Plant…"_**

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Some time passes

… … … … … … … … … … … … 

Lord Kuroneko(meows loudly): **_"Come! My brothers!"_**

****

(25 kuronekos suddenly appear who are identical to Lord Kuroneko-sama)

Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_** Kuroneko: **_"Nyao!"_**

****

Lord Kuroneko(shakes his paw): **_"Go now, my brothers and gather your armies!"_**

**_"WE ATTACK TONIGHT!_**"

…

…

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Meanwhile 'tonight' at the Reese's Factory

… … … … … … … … … … … …

(Kane is staring at the water cooler)

Head Honcho(smiles): "Isn't this exciting?!"

Kane: " … "

…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Suddenly horrible, terrible, ear piercing, mind numbing screams are heard in the background-

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Everyone runs over to see a horde of kuronekos running along the ground!-

-There were so many that you couldn't even see the floor!-

"EEEEIIIIYAAAHHAHHHHHHHH!!!!" – a woman ran trying to escape her terrible fate as thousands of kittys consumed her body, running all over her, knocking her to the ground, and once they had passed…there was NOTHING left of her!-

-Kuronekos hung from the ceiling…they hung from the rafters…they were eating all of the candies…and even the workers!-

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" – A terrified Reese's worker man ran up to where the Head Honcho and Kane were standing-

"Help! Help!"

"The Kuronekos are attacking!"

"The KURONEKOS are ATTACKING!"

-Suddenly a neko jumps on his head- "Meow"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" –the guy dies of heart attack-

Kuroneko(laughs): "Nyao, nyao, MEOW!"

…

Head Honcho(turns to Kane, obliviously): "Now, what was he talkin' 'bout?"

…

-Lord Kuroneko happily observes his troops' destruction and moves in behind the Head Honcho for the victory-

Lord Kuroneko(pounces at the Head Honcho): "Nyao!!!"

Head Honcho(notices he has a cat burring its fangs into his neck): "AHHHHHH!"

-Flailing around- "YAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

-Head Honcho man goes running up and down the neko filled corridors-

"YEeeeaaaaAAHAHHHHoooooaaaaAHHHHHHhhhhhhYYYYAAAAHHHHH!"

Kane: " … "

"YEeeeaaaaAAHAHHHHoooooaaaaAHHHHHHhhhhhhYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" –falls down-

Kane(walks off)

…

…

(Lord Kuroneko stands on the head of the fallen Reese's Head Honcho leader man)

-he surveys his surroundings…

Lord Kuroneko sees an empty Reese's Plant…

The humans defeated…

…and all the chocolate for themselves and all of his neko kin!-

Lord Kuroneko(smiles evilly): **_"BWA HA Ha ha!"_**

****

-he jumps down and picks up a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup-

Lord Kuroneko(strokes it): **_"My… Precious…"_**

****

…

…

… … … … … … … … … … … …

A little later

… … … … … … … … … … … …

-the nekos, all gathered together, arms wrapped around each other, sway and begin to sing:

**_"The winner takes all. It's the thrill of one more kill._**

**_The last one to fall will never sacrifice their will…."_**

…

**_"…And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!_**

**_And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight,_**

**_In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!_**

**_And the world is ours to follow_**

**_Sweet, sweet, sweet victory!"_**

...

…

The end…

…

Or is it?

…

…

**_"Meow"_**

…

****

How do you eat **_your _**Reese's Peanut Butter Cup?


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…in case you forgot.

…

…

"How do you eat your Reese's Peanut Butter Cup" -  _the Epilogue_ -

…

…

Several months have passed since the destruction of the Reese's Plant. Now two figures are standing in the rubble…in the wake of DESTRUCTION! caused by the lethal Kuroneko attack.

…

Construction Dude #1: (digging a random hole)

Construction Dude #2: (hammering some random piece of wood to another random piece of wood) – bang – bang – bang –

…

Construction Dude #1: "Ya know, man…this is really boring…digging random holes and stuff…"

Construction Dude #2: -bang – bang – bang – (thinks for a moment) "Seems that way…"

…

some time passes

…

Suddenly a man comes running up to them…

Construction Dude #3(excited): "Hey guys! I just received the most wonderful good news in my whole entire life!"

-A kuroneko abruptly dashes in front of him-

Construction Dude #1: (happens to look up at the siding of the torn building which decided at that moment to come loose): "Uh…hey, man…"

…

-SPLAT!-

…

Construction Dude #1: "…I guess that's the end of him."

Construction Dude #2: -bang- bang- "Seems that…" –BANG- "ow!" (looks at the nail that he just hammered into his hand)

"Whoops"

…

…

Medic: (working on getting the dude's hand un-hammered to the wall) "So, guys…what y'all been working on?"

Construction Dude #1: "We're construction workers…"

Construction Dude #2: "So…we _construct_."

-some tumble weeds roll by-

Medic: "Yeah, but I mean…what are you constructing? What is going to replace the Reese's Plant?"

"Hmmmmmm" Construction Dude #1 & #2 are deep in thought.

"Hmmmmm"

"Uhhhhhhhh…"

"Oh, I know!"

"What?"

"I just remembered!"

"Yeah?"

"I remember what the good news was!"

"Huh?!"

"For that _poor_ dude –sniffle- that went SPLAT"

"…"

"He saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico!"

…

Construction Dude #1: "Idiot!"   "The medic wanted to know what company is going to be on this lot!"

Construction Dude #2: (blinks)

Construction Dude #1: "_Now_ I see how you managed to nail your _hand_ to the wall."

Medic: "sigh"

-Suddenly a woman with long brown hair and a yellow construction cap runs up-

Construction Chick: "Hey, guys!"

Construction Dude #1 & #2: "Hi, Milly!"

…

Milly: "I just got through at the well…and the boss told me to come help with the construction of the new **Tootsie Roll** plant that specializes in making **Tootsie Pops**!"

(DUN…DUN…DUN!)

…

Construction Dude #2: "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?"

Construction Dude #1: "The world may never know…"

…

…

Construction Dude #1: "Vash…"

Construction Dude #2: "Yeah…"

Construction Dude #1: "You're hopeless…"

Vash: -goofy grin- "Heh…"

…

…

**THE END** – (of 'How do you eat your Reese's)

…

The insanity will continue (starting with Legato) in…

**How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?**

Look for it…soon!...hopefully!

And WOW!, thank you all for all those reviews :)

…

…


End file.
